Many computing systems allow users to manage applications running thereon. In some situations, users of these computing systems require significant knowledge and time to effectively manage the applications. Further, since different users may implement and manage applications utilizing different techniques, changes to the computing system may require different users to perform different activities based on a particular application's configuration and operation.
In some computing systems, applications are run on one or more virtual machines. A virtual machine includes, for example, a software implementation of a computing system (or operating system) that supports applications in a manner similar to a physical computing device. A particular computing system can implement multiple virtual machines, each of which are capable of running one or more applications. Users desiring to run applications on a virtual machine typically require specific expertise to properly deploy applications and manage their operation on the virtual machine.